Night's Flight
by Azra'il-Angel-of-Death
Summary: Let's take the Max Ride Trilogy and see what would happen if we threw someone like Nightsbane in there. Twilight crossover later on! Rated M for possible future events, unsure at this time.
1. PrologueScript

Night's Flight

Night's Flight

This Script Belongs to Nightsbane-Flock-Protector. Anybody trying to use it without permission will be reported and banned.

Key:

_Scene_

Person Talking: 

"Speech"

_Nightsbane, an emotionless teenage boy, sits in a cell by himself; remembering the memories of flying with Max, fighting by her side, and protecting the rest of the flock together. He drops his head as he remembers him and the rest of the flock are captured._

Nightsbane: "I failed you, Max, I'm sorry."

_The cell door opens and a man walks in._

Nightsbane: "What do you want from me, Jeb?"

_Jeb shuts the cell door._

Jeb: "Your part is not over, and neither is the rest of the flock's."

_Nightsbane snorts, chuckles, and turns his head_

Nightsbane: "Let me guess, you want us to save the world."

_Jeb smiled._

Jeb: "Oh, you're so smart, Night, that's exactly what needs to happen."

_Nightsbane faces Jeb as his eyes widen. The screen blacks out. Then, the big title:_

Maximum Ride: Night's Flight


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey, 'Sup, I'm Nightsbane, or at least, that's my name from now on. You may know Maximum Ride and the rest of the flock, but I'm not like them. Yes, I'm an Avian-Human Hybrid like them, but I was not created that way like the rest of them. My life started by the name of Nicholas Jonathan Rideous, and I had a normal life. Then, one day I come home from school a little later than I should have, ( I was serving detention for being late too much, I was never on time.) and I see the front door hanging open. At first, I think 'Oh, mom left the door open for some fresh, cool air for the daycare kids.' Then I remember she was done with daycare two hours ago! I rush right in the house, wind whistling in my ears and I fall to my knees at the sight of both my parents on the ground, shot through the head. I weep and weep, mourning my parents. Then I hear someone come in the doorway. It was a complete stranger.

"What are you doing here?!"

I run and swing at him, but he stepped to the side, I feel a sharp swing to the back of my neck and I black out. I wake up later in a steel crate. I felt like I was in a prison, metal bars everywhere. I shook and shook the bars to get out, not thinking of how pointless it is. Then I smashed my hands on the bars, ignoring the crushing pains of my bones shattering.

"You really shouldn't do that."

I look to my right to see this teenage girl. And in the crates next to her five more kids.

"Leave me alone!"

She closed her mouth after I shouted at her and turned away. I gasped, she had wings! So did the other kids! The door opened and all seven of us looked. It was the man who knocked me out!

"So, Max, you got to meet the new guy."

So the girl's name was Max. I would remember that forever, such a strange name.

"Hello, Nick."

"It's Nightsbane now."

"OK, Nightsbane, as you way have already seen, these six have been genetically altered." He was referring to their wings.

"We've been working on this for awhile, but the only success has been through pre-creational genetic engineering"

"Excuse me."

"Changing the DNA before they're born." I looked at the girl and she turned away again.

"That's right, Max, but now we are trying to make it work after the subjects are born." The man pulled out a syringe. I hate needles! I hate them!

"Jeb, are you sure this is who you want to try it on?" the woman to Jeb's left finally spoke.

"Why not, he has no family anymore." Jeb laughed. Oh, how I wanted to kill him.

"Yeah, because you killed them in cold blood!"

He had two security guards hold me in place and he injected me with whatever was in the syringe. I screamed louder than I ever had.

"Stop it, can't you see you're hurting him, stop it!" the girl was concerned for me? This WAS weird. Finally they threw me back in the crate. I couldn't see anymore, hear, talk, or move anymore. I could only feel, and I felt pain, extreme pain. Then I felt a hand touch me. It was the girl.

"Don't worry, you'll live."

I choked out, "I don't want to live."

All went silent and black. I awoke again to see Jeb.

"What do you want?" I looked around. The girl or the others were not there.

"You wanna see them?" I nodded.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jeb motions for the two security guards to release me and they do, only to put cuffs on me. I hate that.

"What? You scared that I might hurt you, Jeb?" I laugh at my own comment, raising my self-esteem.

"No, it's so I don't have a reason to hurt _you_." Ouch. Now I wanted to hurt him, but of course, he had me in cuffs.

Who does guy think he is? I know I could kill him. Then I feel a feather on my shoulder. I motion brush it off, just to feel more feathers. I turn to see a wing!

"What the hell, what is this?!" Of course, I start freaking out.

'_So, have you finally notice you have wings now?'_ Jeb turns his head towards mine, smiling.

"Shut the hell up, Jeb!" I glare at him, hating his guts.

'_I didn't say anything, you're reading my mind.'_ To my surprise, he wasn't moving his mouth, for once.

"What, now I can read minds?" I'm a skeptical person.

'_Yep.'_ Jeb turns his head away. My jaw would drop, if I wanted it to. Jeb leads me down a hall and I hear a whole bunch of voices, just gibberish, I can't make any of it out.

"What is this place?" I hold my head, expecting it to explode.

"This is where we hold all of our experiment subjects." Jeb turns and smiles at me.

"You'll be joining them soon." Oh, please take these cuffs off, please. I'll just hit him once, I promise. Finally, we reach a certain door.

"_What happened to Nightsbane?"_

"_I don't know, Angel."_

"_I hope he's ok."_

"_So do I."_ the voices sound familiar.

"Let me guess, they're in here." I point to the door.

"Oh, you're so smart." Jeb gives me a thumbs-up.

"I swear, if I didn't have cuffs on," I clenched my hands into fists, hearing my knuckles crack.

"What? You're gonna try to hurt me?" Jeb opened his arms, inviting a punch. So, I punch the door.

"Max! I'm gonna get you out of there! I'll get you all out! Just wait for me!" the security guard hit me and I fell to the ground.

"Put him in there, with his new friends." Jeb walked away.

The security guard picks up my limp body and throws me in the room. I land with a loud thud. Remind me never to get hit again. I feel Maximum Ride and the others stand over me.

"Do you think he's dead?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Max's POV-

There was this strange kid I saw for the very first time. He was thin, but muscular. He looked about 6 feet tall, about 170 lbs. He had very pretty dark brown hair and had these dark, mysterious eyes, almost cold and emotionless. He had pasty white skin. His jeans were battered and worn and his black, sleeveless shirt was torn at places. Man, it looks like this kid's been through hell! But, he still looked very cute. What the hell am I saying; I don't even know the kid! Of course, when he woke up in his cage, he freaked out.

"What the- NO!"

He smashed his fists into the cages bars. Dummy, he must've felt that. But, he didn't; he ignored the pain completely, like it never happened. Holy crap! I heard the bones in his hands crumble as he struck the bars.

"You really shouldn't do that."

The boy looked at me with the most hateful glare I've ever seen.

"Leave. Me. Alone!"

I turned away from him and he gasped. I guess he saw my wings for the first time. I heard him gasp again. I'm guessing that he saw the other fix of my flock: Fang, Iggy, Gasman, Nudge, and Angel. Then, Jeb walked in.

"So, Max, you got to meet the new guy."

Jeb turned and faced the new kid.

"Hello, Nick."

"I'm Nightsbane now."

"OK…Nightsbane…as you may have already seen, these six have been genetically altered." He was referring to us and our wings. Nightsbane…what a strange name; I'll remember that forever.

"We've been working on this for awhile, but the only success has been through pre-creational genetic engineering"

"Excuse me?"

What? Was this kid stupid? So, of course, being me, I explained it to him.

"Changing the DNA before they're born." The kid, Nightsbane, gave me another angry look, so I turned away. What's this kid's deal? I try to help him out, and he looks at me like he wants to kill me. It can't be that bad. It's not like his family got killed recently or something. For a minute, I forgot they were there, so I turned around. I saw Nightsbane being held by two guards and Jeb had a syringe.

"Jeb, are you sure this is who you want to try it on?"

It couldn't be. Jeb was gonna try to use the A2014 serum on him. It's never been successfully tested. All previous test subjects died from the pain.

"Why not? He has no family anymore."

Jeb laughed at his comment.

"Yeah, because you killed them in cold blood!"

No. not Jeb. Jeb wouldn't do that. He wouldn't kill someone's family. He injected the syringe into Nightsbane's neck. The horrible scream came next. It was…inhuman. I could almost feel the boy's pain. I wanted them to stop. Couldn't they see they were hurting him? Little did I know, I was actually screaming it. Then they threw Nightsbane back into the cage. He was almost motionless, only small shaking, most likely an effect from the serum. I reached out and touched him. He was cold, except for his back, which was burning, also an effect from the serum. I just had to comfort him in some way.

"Don't worry, you'll live."

I could tell Nightsbane struggled to say this:

"I don't want to live."

God, what a negative person, but, he did lose his family; so I let it go. I just stroked his back until he became still. Then, my flock and I slowly began to sleep, hoping that all seven of us will see tomorrow, especially Nightsbane.

I was woken to see the innocent-looking face of Jeb. I stretched to choke the life out of him.

"Settle down, Maximum."

"You monster! How could you kill that boy's family?!"

Jeb just took my hands in his soft ones.

"Max, I'm doing the right thing; even if it doesn't look like it."

"You murdered him!"

"Shh."

Jeb motioned to the boy's cage.

"He doesn't look dead to me."

All I could do was gasp as I saw Nightsbane lying there, breathing. OK, so breathing isn't that shocking, but the fact that I saw what was on his back was. He had these big, black wings, darker than Fang's, and they were about twenty feet long. I had to admit, they looked beautiful. Jeb opened my cage door.

"Come on, Max, we're going to another room, along with the others."

I turned to the new kid.

"What will happen to him?"

Jeb could only sigh.

"My dear, not even I know what will happen; we can only wait."

So, Jeb took the flock and me to a sealed room. All six of us we're confused about the new kid. Why was he able to survive what other's died instantly from? What was so different about him?

"Who was that kid?"

Not even the usually quiet Fang could resist asking about him.

"Angel, honey, did you get any information from his mind?"

Angel paused and then nodded.

"Most of what I got from him was how painful the serum was, but I got some other information, too."

"Tell us, sweetie."

"Well, he hates Jeb,"

Fang scoffed.

"I don't blame him, we all do."

Thanks for stating the obvious, Fang. Man he never says much, but when he does, it's not anything we don't know.

"Hush, Fang; go on, Angel."

"He was unsure of what we were, but whatever we were, we were the most beautiful things he's ever seen in his lifetime. Then, it stopped; he somehow blocked me off, like he knew I was reading his mind."

This kid's becoming very interesting. How would he be able to know about angel and her mind-reading capabilities?

"All right, thanks, sweetie."

"Max?"

"Yeah, Sweetie?"

"What happened to Nightsbane?"

"I don't know, Angel."

"I hope he's ok."

"So do I."

Then, as if he was waiting on the other side of the door, I heard a slam on the door and Nightsbane's voice.

"Max! I'm gonna get you out of there! I'll get you all out! Just wait for me!"

Oh, his voice sounded so handsome. Wait, the what heck is a matter with me? He was gonna get us out? This kid's not very smart. We heard another slam and the door opened. The guards threw Nightsbane's body in. There was no movement.

"Do you think he's dead?"

"Nudge, don't talk like that!"

Being the caregiver of the flock, I had no choice but to try to wake Night. I'm deciding to call him just Night because Nightsbane is just too long.

"Night, can you hear me? Wake up."

I shook him, hoping that would wake him, but it didn't seem to work.

"Night, you need to wake up."

"Are they gone?"

Night opened his eyes.

"Holy crap! Are you ok, Night?"

Night sat up and began to stand.

"Slow down, Night, you were knocked out."

Night continued to stand.

"No, I wasn't; I faked it."

What? He faked it? How can he fake something like that?

"Why?"

"It was the only way of getting in here."

Smooth, Max, why didn't you think of that. Boy, Night was impossible to figure out. I couldn't help to realize that when I grabbed him to wake him up, his body was ice cold, like the other dead experiments I've seen.

"So, Night, how do we get out of here?"

"You'll find out soon enough…uh…"

"Gasman"

"Gasman?"

Oh, right. Night never met us.

"Long story short, stay upwind."

"Oh, I see."

Night looked at the others.

"Oh, and this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Iggy."

They all motioned when I said their name.

"Everybody, this is Night."

"My name's Nightsbane"

"Nightsbane's too long so we'll call you Night."

"Fine."

Gasman approached Night.

"I'll ask you again, how you do plan on getting us out?"

Night chuckled.

"You'll find out soon enough, Gazzy."

"Hey, only my flock can call me that."

"Whatever you say,"

Night made eye contact with Angel.

"And trying to read my mind won't help you."

Night laughed as Angel's eyes widened.

"Ok, let's get to work."


	5. Author's Note

To all who read this,

I'm sorry, but I might not work on this story anymore. I am working on a new, original story. No, it does not mention genetic engineering, but it's about vampires. The main character (Josh) thinks he's a human for what feels like 17 years to him, but on his 18th birthday, he changes. A man (who we find out later is an ancestor to our main character, Alexander) finds our hero and tells him he's a vampire. Josh doesn't want to believe it because he just found his love (a long time classmate and friend, Emily) but he goes with Alexander to a coven, which will shelter Josh. Soon, the mate of the leader of the coven tries to find Josh a mate (Sarah), Josh kindly says no, saying he loves Emily, but Sarah becomes angry. Josh asks her to leave. Little does he know, Sarah plans on killing Emily and claiming Josh for herself. Will Josh realize that his love is in danger in time? Find out.

(A/N: I need help with a name, any suggestions would be appreciated)


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Max POV-

Gazzy couldn't be patient enough for Nightsbane to think of a way out; he had to whine the entire time.

"How are we getting out, Night?"

Nightsbane just glared at him.

"Shut up, I'm working on it,"

He was brutal, but if that's what it took for him to get us out, I say just let him. Soon, Nightsbane pressed his ear against the door. He backed away to the other side of the room.

"Stay out of my way."

Then before we could react, Nightsbane ran full speed into the door and fell over. OK, I didn't have a plan to get us out, but I thought that was plain stupid; until the guard ran in.

"What happened?! I heard a loud slam!"

I stepped above Nightsbane and felt his neck. It was still warm, but there was no pulse! I started breathing hard.

"He's not breathing!"

The guard put down his weapon and kneeled next to Nightsbane. Suddenly, Nightsbane's eyes opened wide and he attacked the guard.

"Get out!"

I nodded and led the flock outside; Nightsbane soon joined us. We were in the "school yard;" it was blocked off everywhere.

"Way to go, Nightsbane!"

I could understand Fang's frustration, but now wasn't a good time to turn on each other. I heard the Erasers, monstrous wolf-like creatures who guard the "school", approaching the yard. Nightsbane immediately went to the nearest wall and felt it; he dragged his hand against the walls until he found what he was looking for, whatever that was. He backed away from it and got ready to charge into it; what was with this guy and throwing himself into walls?

An Eraser grabbed him from behind and started to drag him, but Nightsbane was already angry enough; He spun around and grabbed the Eraser's head and snapped it, then he tore it off! Blood went everywhere! Can we say overkill, much? Nightsbane faced the wall and charged at it. I closed my eyes, expecting to hear his body crunch against the wall, as he ran into the wall full speed, undaunted. I heard his footsteps stop, but then I heard the wall crumbling; I opened my eyes in shock as I watched an entire section of the school's wall fall to the ground. Nightsbane faced the rest of the flock.

"Let's go!"

My flock and I took off into the sky and started to fly away, only to realize that Nightsbane wasn't with us.

"Hey! Down here!"

We looked down to see Nightsbane keeping up with us on foot! What did they do to him? I landed when we got to a safe distance away from the school; Nightsbane soon joined us.

"Where were you, Night? How come you didn't fly?"

He glared at me as he caught his breath.

"Maybe you don't know this, but I got these wings just TODAY! I don't know how to use them!"

I sighed and looked at my flock. I couldn't endanger them just for one person, but he was the guy that got us out.

'_Let him come_'

I looked at Angel as she gave me "the puppy-dog" eyes. I hated when she did that because I could never win against that. I sighed as I looked at Nightsbane.

"Well, we're gonna fix that."


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Night POV-

So Max and the others were going to teach me how to fly? I had to admit, I really wanted to fly, but I don't think they'll be able to teach me easily; they've tried everything so far. They tried to make me jump into the air and flap my wings; every time I did, I just fell down onto my butt. Max was the only one that didn't laugh at me; the others became silent after she explained that the Erasers could catch them if I didn't learn how to fly. After that, they suddenly became really supportive. Go figure.

"Come on, Night, you can do this."

I wasn't so sure, I was starting to think it would be better if they left me; Fang would be the first to agree.

"I can't, it's too hard."

I fell back onto my rear and sat there; I lost all hope. Why did I even bother trying? I had no family to live for anymore.

"You have us now, Night."

Damn, I forgot to block my thoughts from Angel. I only glanced at her then back to the ground, and then I heard Max groan loudly, almost a yell.

"You know what, Night, if you're not gonna try, then you're wasting our time."

She grabbed me by my arm and started dragging me across the grass. I couldn't blame her for losing faith in me, but I didn't know what the hell she was doing. Then I saw the cliff. Before I could break free of her grip, Max threw me off the cliff! That bitch was trying to kill me! I just felt myself falling to the rocks below, faster and faster; then there was nothing, no impact, no dropping feeling; just a slight breeze against my face. Was I dead? Did the so-called Great Maximum Ride kill me? I opened my eyes to see the ground a hundred feet below me moving; I heard shouts and cheering behind me. I looked and saw the flock flying behind me. I was flying! It was the greatest feeling in the world! Max soon joined me, smiling.

"You did it, Night, you're flying!"

I couldn't help but smile at her. My thoughts were racing about what I'd learn next, then I blocked them from Angel; I hated when she read my mind.

"So where are we going, Maximum?"

She shrugged and looked at the rest of the flock behind us. Most likely she was looking at them for suggestions. I did not like the chosen destination.

"We were thinking perhaps New York, New York."

I fell silent and looked down at the clouds and ground; Max saw my change in expression and became curious. She flew under me and faced me; she would just have to teach me how to do that some day. She got so close to me that for the first time, I got to see how beautiful she was. Wait, what did I say? What's wrong with me?

"Is there something wrong, Night?"

I blinked and shook my head as I responded.

"Huh? Uh, no, no; I just used to live there, that's all."

"Oh, well ok."

She turned and returned to my side and continued flying. But the thing that I didn't tell her, and thank god I was still blocking Angel from reading my mind, is that New York, New York was where my parents died. So it seemed that we were gonna have to visit my house, and possibly my parents' grave.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Max POV-

When my flock first learned how to fly, they were ecstatic for a month; Night, on the other hand, was happy for about fifteen minutes. Then I told him that we were going to New York, New York, after that he turned all dark and silent, like how Fang usually was. The whole way there, Night was silent; the only noises he made were his wings flapping. We landed in Central Park and looked around. We soon found a library and entered it.

"All right, Night, what's your problem?"

Night looked at me confused, like he didn't know what I was talking about. The flock surrounded him, making him breathe hard.

"What do you mean? Hey, back off!"

He pushed away Fang when he got a little too close. They glared at each other for the longest time. I finally waved Fang to back off and Night faced me. His eyes pierced mine; it was scary how evil he looked. I summoned up enough courage to speak again.

"Why are you all depressed now that we're in New York?"

And I thought he stare was evil before! Now his eyes were screaming death at me. I almost felt like cowering.

"You want to know why? You want to know?!"

"Yes!"

Night glared at everyone in the flock. I looked to Angel to get a reading, but she shook her head; he was still blocking her. Night motioned for everyone to follow him. We followed him outside, and then he took off running; weaving between traffic and people. We followed him through his dangerous path, trying to keep up. God, Night was fast! His speed, it was inhuman! Could it possibly be from the serum Jeb gave him? Finally, he stopped at the door of a house.

"Night! What the hell is going on?!"

He turned and glared at me again. I was getting sick of his glaring, but it was still terrifying.

"This is my house,"

Night kicked in the door and pointed at the floor.

"And this is where your precious Jeb shot my parents in the head!"

I just stood there, dumbstruck, as I stared at the two dried puddles of blood on the floor.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-Night's POV-

So Max and her flock had to push me too far. They wouldn't stop asking why I didn't like New York. As I expected, they just stared at the dried pools of blood, caked onto the carpet. Max, their "Great Leader," was the first to speak.

"Night, I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"Didn't know what? That heads could have that much blood in them? Well, I got to see that first-hand!"

I was just fuming, just angry at the world. No one would ever know my pain. Fang just scoffs, which just made me angrier.

"Oh, boo-hoo, Night, at least you knew your parents; look at us, we never knew our family."

That was the last straw. I grabbed Fang and slammed him against the wall; I took satisfaction seeing the pain in his eyes and hearing the wall crack behind him. The rest of the flock could just watch.

"Tell me, Fang, do you know if your family's alive, and if they were, would you run to them? And what if they're dead, would you care either way? NO! Because you never knew them! They were never part of your life, so their deaths wouldn't impact your life at all!"

The flock only stared at me, all dumbstruck; I growled in frustration.

"Now tell me, Fang, how do you feel about your flock? Scratch that, how do you feel about Maximum Ride?"

Fang and I just looked at her; then we looked back at each other.

"Now, how would you feel if, God forbid, you walk in and see her dead, on the floor, with a single round through the forehead; blood pooling all around her perfect head, staining the carpet and her gorgeous hair, those beautiful eyes glazed over and empty? How would it feel to you to lose her?"

Fang's expression became soft and submissive; I just glared into his eyes. I tossed him back with the rest of the flock.

"Think about that next time before you ridicule someone mourning the loss of someone they love."

I glared at Maximum Ride and the rest of her flock, and iwalked into the hallway to my old room.


End file.
